Alice Liddell
Skills Alice's skill lies within her arsenal of weapons, all of which resemble child's toys. There are 12 in total, each with their own strengths and weaknesses. The Vorpal Blade is Alice's main weapon, and resembles a simple kitchen knife, decorated with intricate patterns on the blade and handle. While it is extremely sharp, it is only a knife and can only do as much damage as a knife can. Next are her Playing Cards, which are razor sharp and thrown like shuriken. However, they do little damage unless thrown at a vunerable place. Her Croquet Mallet is charged with electricity, and can deliever powerful blows, but only at close range. The Diabolical Dice can be thrown and made to summon demons, but this only works on occasion, if at all. Alice's Jackbomb is an explosive disguised as a simple Jack in the Box. It has a small explosive range, only of about a few feet or so. Her Ice Wand is just that, a staff that shoots ice from a crystal at the end of it. The Jacks can be thrown and made to circle the enemy, slicing at their skin as they do so. The Jabberwock's Eyestaff shoots a poweful beam, but drains Alice's physical energy as it does so. Overexposure can cause her to pass out in battle. The Blunderbuss is a huge gun, capable of firing explosive bullets. It take a few moments to charge up enough power to fire, though and knocks Alice over whenever it does. Alice's Hobby Horse is similar to the Croquet Mallet in that it is a blundeoning weapon, but it is heavy and therefore slow moving. Her Teapot Cannon fires boiling tea at enemies, but its aim is erratic and the tea tends to spatter everywhere. Her final weapon is a Pepper Grinder that works similar to a machine gun. Like the Cannon, the Grinder tends to fire erratically, rather than accurately. Due to her being in her Wonderland form, Alice can tap into some of the powers granted to her in times of need. Most, if not all, of this manifests itself in Hysteria. Hysteria is a temporary state (lasting two posts), in which Alice is on the edge of insanity and able to tap into some of the rage that grants her. At these times, the girl literally explodes into her form, a white, ghostly version of herself with blood-red eyes and black hair that appears to move of its own accord. Her weapons, at this point, deal double damage than they would in her normal form. Please note that while Alice is doubly strong, she can still take damage normally. Also, this form cannot be triggered whenever she pleases. For Hysteria to activate, Alice must be either extremely angry (on the verge of pure fury), or wounded near death. Physcially, Alice is a 17 year old girl, and rather on the undernourished and unhealthy side. Should her weapons be taken away, she'd be rendered completely powerless, though it's doubtful she'd go down without a fight even then. Personality Perhaps the first thing one would note about Alice is her sharp tongue. She isn't an entirely pleasent person, especially if she decides she doesn't like you. It takes quite a bit to get her to become any semblance of agreeable, and even then, Alice isn't apt to trust easily. Her outer shell is a tough one, of coldness. She does have the capacity to care for others, but it's buried deep under emotionlessness. Her loyalties lie with her Wonderland, and those who inhabit it. Alice knows that the world is only in her mind, and yet, she cannot let go of it. Wonderland is her sanctuary, and the fact that in Pandora, she cannot visit it, upsets her greatly. Though, one will never catch her showing it. Guilt is another factor to Alice's personality. Under her cold exterior, Alice is tormented by guilt over her parent's death, an event that she still believes to be her fault. Couple that with memories of ten years worth of living in Rutledge's Asylum, and one has a rather shattered mental state, something that Alice isn't unfamiliar with at all. Her insanity causes her to be extremely violent in situations of anger, one of the reasons Alice attempts to stay calm and neutral in most situations. However, times of fighting often bring out the worst side of her. Alice's fury is not something to play with, nor is something to provoke. One may think that she's completely made from stone, but as mentioned before, Alice does have the capacity to care for others, in her own way. She's fiercely loyal to any that are lucky enough to befriend her, and those that do better not betray that trust. While she's still distant, even towards those she knows, they can be comforted knowing that as long as they don't betray her, Alice will hold them in good company. Appearance Physically, Alice has the body of a girl a few years younger than herself, a developmental issue bought about by general malnourishment during her stay at Rutledge's. Her skin is almost deathly pale, marred on her wrists by a pair of gaping scars on each. Alice's eyes are perhaps the most striking feature of her face, larger than normal and bright green. Her hair is dark brown, falling to the middle of her shoulders, with parted bangs that frame her face nicely. Alice doesn't really have a lot of variety in her clothing. Her usual outfit consists of a dark blue dress with puffed sleeves and a skirt that falls to just above her knees. A blood-stained apron covers the front part of the dress and is also tied on with a white ribbon around her waist. This ribbon is tied at the back with a bow that has a skull shaped pin in the center. Her apron also has two pockets, in which she keeps her weapons, that are adorned with the alchemical symbols for Neptune and Jupiter. On her feet, Alice wears knee-high boots over striped stockings, which cover her legs and match the striped fingerless gloves on her hands that usually cover her scars. Lastly, Alice wears a silver Omega necklace fastened around her neck. Relationships Ciel Phantomhive - The young Earl took refuge in Alice's home for a few nights, and they two remain on relatively good terms. They haven't spoken since exploring the Haunted Asylum together, but Alice holds Ciel in good company. Hiccup Haddock - Both of them lived with Helen Magnus for a time, and became rather close. Alice sees Hiccup as something of a younger brother, and is rather fascinated with his dragon. Jonathan Crane - Her feelings on Dr. Crane remain unsure. Alice is wary of his fear gas, and of the fact that he is a psychietrist, but she does act civil towards him. Kitty Pryde - She and Alice were on good terms before Kitty was pulled out of Pandora. They have yet to meet again, now that Kitty has returned. Mad Hatter - While Alice is wary of someone claiming to be from Wonderland, she and the Hatter have struck something of a bargin. If Alice is ever to return to Wonderland, half of it belongs to the Hatter. Sherlock Holmes - Alice knew him as an acquaintence through Helen. It's struck her as rather odd that she hasn't heard from him since, but she doesn't think about it too much. Spencer Reid - While she's wary of him being a doctor, Alice is on fairly good terms with Dr. Reid. She hasn't spoken with him much, though. History Alice was born to a weathly British family, and lived the lifestyle of a young girl in the Victorian Era. At age 7, Alice often studied her lessons with her sister, Elizabeth, in the park near her family's home. It was here that Alice, one day, drifted off to sleep, dreaming of a place known as Wonderland, a world of playful insanity and general oddness. It was just the place an imaginative 7 year old girl to thrive in. And, of course, it wasn't forgotten easily, even after Alice awoke from her dreams. She began dreaming of it every night, escaping to her fantasy world when things got too difficult in the real world. And this would be her downfall. One night, while Alice was asleep, her cat, Dinah knocked over a stack of books, which in turn, knocked over a kerosene lamp, setting the house ablaze. Smelling the smoke, Alice woke, running for her parent's room. They told her to run and save herself, and the frightened girl could only do just that, jumping out the window and watching her house, and her sanity burn away into ashes. The incident left young Alice's mind horribly scarred, leading to her being institutionalized in Rutledge Asylum. For ten years, Alice remained comatose in the asylum, not communicating with doctors or show any sign of life apart from breathing. Only when a nurse returned a relic of her past, that being a stuffed rabbit that Alice took from her burning home, did Alice awaken from her long sleep, only to be drawn back into Wonderland. The land had changed, become warped and twisted by her insanity. Armed with her arsenal of toys, Alice battled her way though Wonderland, trying to defeat the cause of her insanity, the Red Queen. In the end, she suceeded, killing the Queen and restoring peace to Wonderland, and to her own mind. In just a few month's time, Alice was released from the asylum, ready to begin a new life as a sane resident of London. Or so she thought. As Alice had no place to go after being released from Rutledge, one of her former nurses, Pris Witless, found Alice both a home and a job working as a maid at the Houndsditch Home for Wayward Youth. The man who ran it, Dr. Angus Bumby, also offered therapy to Alice in the form of hypnotism, to help her forget about the memories of the fire. However, even after a year, she was still struggling, and suffering from both auditory and visual hallucinations. It wasn't long before Alice, on the way to retreieve medicine from a nearby chemist, fell back into Wonderland. Things were amiss yet again in her beautiful fantasy realm, this time in the form of the Infernal Train, which was spreading destruction throughout all of Wonderland. Vowing to stop the Train and save her mind yet again, Alice traveled throughout the realms of Wonderland, from the Diluted Depths to Queensland, and finally to the Dollhouse, all the while uncovering memories of the night of the fire. It was only when all of these memories had been uncovered that Alice discovered the horrible truth. It had been Dr. Bumby that had killed her family. The man had been one of her father's undergraduates at Oxford, and had been infatuated with her sister, Elizabeth. He had broken into her home, raped Elizabeth and set the house ablaze to cover his crimes. Horror-struck, Alice confronted his Wonderland persona, the Dollmaker. This confrontation revealed the truth behind Houndsditch Home. Using his hypnotism, Bumby was slowly turning the children residing in the Home into prostitutes for his own personal gain, by making them forget both their memories and themselves. Alice encountered the Dollmaker yet again on the Infernal Train, and after a battle with him, returned to the real world to confront Dr. Bumby at Moorgate Station, where he was planning to leave London. Standing up to him, Alice threatened to call the police, and was met only by Bumby taunting her and bragging about his abuse towards both her and the Houndsditch children. Infuriated, Alice turned to leave, then turned back. Now, however, she was in her Wonderland form, and stalking towards a terrified Bumby. With an eerie calm, Alice approached the doctor and shoved him in front of an oncoming train, effectively ending his life. Walking out of Moorgate Station, Alice found herself in Londerland, a realm where London and Wonderland had been combined into one existance. Taking one step out of the train station, Alice suddenly found herself ensnared by the cords that dragged her to Pandora. Pandora History